West Metro Fire Protection District (Colorado)
History Prior to 1995, West Metro was known as the Lakewood-Bancroft Fire Protection District. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 6401 West 14th Avenue, Lakewood Built 1974 :Engine 1 - 2017 Pierce Velocity PUC (1250/500) (SN#31309) :Medic 1 - 2016 Ford E-450 / Life Line Superliner :SAM 1 - 2018 Ford F-150 4×4 XL :Medic 11 - 2017 Ford E-450 / Life Line Superliner 'Fire Station 2' - 1545 Robb Street, Lakewood Built 1972 :Engine 2 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (1250/500/20F) (SN#22689-01) :Tower 2 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/440/100' rear-mount) (SN#(28594) (Ex-Tower 14) :Hazmat 1 - 2015 Ford F-750 / SVI walk-in 'Fire Station 3' - 95 Garrison Street, Lakewood Built 1991 :Engine 3 - 2014 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) (SN#26945) (Ex-Engine 2) :Medic 3 - 2017 Ford F-350 'Fire Station 4' - 13155 West Alameda Parkway, Lakewood Built 2010 :Engine 4 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) (SN#22689-02) :Medic 4 - 20?? Ford F-450 Super Duty (Ex-Medic 9) :Brush 4 - 20?? Ford F-550 4×4 :Car 2 - 20?? Ford F-150 4×4 'Fire Station 5' - 14055 West 20th Avenue, Golden Built 2011 :Engine 5 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (?/500) (Ex-Engine 10) :Medic 5 - 20?? Ford F-450 :Hazmat 5 - 1993 Spartan / Super Vac walk-around (Ex-Rescue 10) 'Fire Station 6' - 15100 West 6th Avenue, Golden Built 1985 Engine 6 - 2002 Piece Quantum (?/500) (Ex-Engine 3) 'Fire Station 7' - 6315 Mississippi Avenue, Lakewood Built 2008 :Engine 7 - 2012 Pierce Quantum (1250/500/?F) (SN#25523) (Ex-Engine 8) :Medic 7 - 2016 Ford E-450 / Life Line Superliner :Bureau 7 - 2017 Chevrolet 4×4 Silverado 3500HD :ARM 1 '- 2019 Ford Transit 3500 4x4 'Fire Station 8 - 9095 West Jewell Avenue, Lakewood Built 2008 :Engine 8 - 2019 Pierce Velocity (1250/500) :Tower 8 - 2009 Pierce Quantum (2000/300/100') (SN#20922) (Ex-Tower 10) :Dive 2 - 1998 Freightliner / Grumman :Bureau 8 - 2017 Chevrolet 4×4 Silverado 3500HD :Boat 8 - 20?? Dive boat w/ trailer :Support 8 - 20?? Ford Excursion (Ex-Sam 1) towing Boat 8 :Parade '''- :Engine 3' - 1958 Seagrave (500/500) (Out of service stored at Station 8) 'Fire Station 9''' - 101 Red Rocks Business Drive, Morrison :Engine 9 - 2011 International 4x4 / Pierce (1000/500) :Brush 9 - 2007 Ford F-550 (400/125) :Utv 9 - 20?? Polaris Ranger ATV ( Ex-ATV 5) :Brush 39 - 2016 Freightliner 4x4 / Pierce(1500/500/?F) 'Fire Station 10' - 3535 South Kipling Street, Lakewood Built 2009 :Rescue 10 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (500/15) :Medic 10 - 20?? Ford F-450 :Collapse Rescue 10 '''- 2015 Freightliner :SAM 2' - 200? Ford F-350 (Ex-SAM 1) :'Medic 19' - 2016 Chevrolet :'Rehab Unit' - 1998 Freightliner / Grumman Olson (Ex-Hazmat 5) :'Reserve Tower 10 '- 200? Pierce Dash (?/?/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Tower 14) 'Fire Station 11''' - 15629 West Belleview Avenue, Morrison Built 1976 :Engine 11 - 2001 Pierce Saber 4x4 (1250/500) (SN#11825) :Brush 11 - 2005 Ford F-550 4×4 XL Super Duty (300/125) 'Fire Station 12' - 9990 West Alamo Place, Littleton Built 2013 :Engine 12 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (1250/500) :Medic 12 - 2012 Ford F-450 4×4 XLT Super Duty 'Fire Station 13' - 12613 West Indore Place, Littleton Built 1997 :Engine 13 - Pierce Quantum (Ex-Engine 1) :Medic 13 - Ford F-450 4×4 XLT Super Duty :Brush 13 - Ford F-550 4×4 XL Super Duty (300/125) 'Fire Station 14' - 10305 West Chatfield Avenue, Littleton Built 1988 :Tower 14 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (2000/300/100') (Ex-Tower 3) (Ex-Tower 2) :Rescue 14 (Spare) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / SVI (Ex-Rescue 10) :Air 14- International 4900 / SVI :Chief 3 - 20?? Ford F-150 4×4 XL 'Fire Station 15' - 6220 North Roxborough Park Road, Littleton Built 2015 :Engine 15 - 2009 International 7400 SFA 4x4 / Pierce (1000/500) :Medic 15 - 2011 Dodge Ram :Brush 15 - 2001 Ford F-550 4×4 / Darley (300/125) (SN#01126) 'Fire Station 16' - 3880 Upham Street, Wheat Ridge Built 2018 :Engine 16 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) (SN#28680) :Medic 16 - 20?? Ford :Chief 1 - 200? Ford Expedition 4×4 'Fire Station 17' - 10901 West 38th Avenue, Wheat Ridge Built 1971 :Engine 17 - 2009 Pierce Quantum (?/500) :Brush 17 - 200? Ford F-550 4×4 XLT Super Duty / Central :Swift Water Rescue 17 - Chevrolet Sierra HD 4×4 Crew Cab pick-up Assignment Unknown :2013 Pierce Quantum pumper (1250/500/25F) (SN#26945) :1999 Pierce Quantum pumper (SN#10469) :2004 Ford / Life Line (Ex-Medic 1, ARM 1) Retired Apparatus :1991 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/?) (SN#E-6029-2) :2006 Pierce Quantum (1250/500/?F) (Ex-'Engine 8') External Links West Metro Fire Protection District Category:Jefferson County, Colorado Category:Douglas County, Colorado Category:Colorado departments operating Pierce apparatus